Drabbles
by Megumi014
Summary: [SasuNaru, Varios] Serie de fics cortos con la pareja SasuNaru como principal, pero habra más parejas. Drabble5: Espejo de Oesed.
1. Sabor a limón

Wolas Soy Megumi014 y vengo con un nuevo Fic titulado Drabbles.

Explicación: No se muy bien si drabbles es la plabra correcta, pero lo que quiero hacer son minicapítulos cortos que no tienen que ver entre si, serán o situaciones tontas, o con humor, o con angustia, o algún especial lemon... es decir un poco de todo. Son ideas que tenía ganas de hacer pero como son cortitas no me daban para un fic completo n.n

Una vez hecha la explicación solo advertir que los drabbles serán SasuNaru (jejeje cosa rara) y quizás si me da alguna paranoia hago alguna pareja extra.

Ultima cosa XD los otros fics los voy avanzando poco a poco ¡Don't Worry!

Este minidrabble a dedicado a Kokubunji!

Aaaaadelanteeeee!

DRABBLE NÚMERO UNO

Sabor a limón

El verano había llegado a Konoha con ganas de destacar sobre la primavera.

El calor afixiaba las plantas que se morían por conseguir algo de agua, y el suelo de las calles se hacía borroso en la distancia. Los cantos de los grillos retumbaban en las calles vacías al calor del sol del mediodía. Todo el mundo permanecía en su casa, al abrigo del ventilador, a la sombra del techo y echando una cabezadita después de comer.

Naruto se encontraba tumbado en el suelo de su apartamento, vistiendo únicamente con una camiseta de tirantes blanca y unos pantalones cortos de color naranja. Las gotitas de sudor recorrían su frente y no dejaba de removerse mientras murmuraba _calor...tengo mucha calor..._

No tenía suficiente dinero para permitirse aire acondicionado. Ni si quiera le llegaba para un ventilador normal y corriente. Había perdido el abanico y por las ventanas no corría ni una ligera brisa que albergara un poco de frescor. Para colmo le habían cortado el agua por culpa de una avería que afectaba a todo el bloque de apartamentos, y no podía quitarse el calor ni con una ducha fría.

_Calor..._

_Calor..._

_Calor..._

Como agradecería tomarme un helado...- murmuró Naruto en voz alta mientras se daba la vuelta y quedaba boca abajo en el suelo.

Estuvo un rato en silencio...

... hasta que no pudo más y explotó:

¡¿Por qué tengo que estar pasando esta calor cuando los demás estarán bien fresquitos en sus casas!

Naruto pensó en Iruka, que seguramente estaría al lado de su ventilador, con un montón de refrescos en la nevera mientras corregía los exámenes de la academia de verano...

Podría ir a visitarle, pero...

_Sigh..._ (eso es un suspiro pero lo dejo en ingles que queda mejor XD)

Seguro que a su lado estaría Kakashi, como siempre que iba a visitar a su ex-profesor. Últimamente esos dos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos...

_Sigh..._

Después pensó en Sakura.

Sakura-chan está de viaje con sus padres...- se respondió a si mismo Naruto.

_Sigh..._

_Calor..._

T.T quiero algo fresco, como un helado...- dijo Naruto mientras daba un quejido lastimero y se volvía a girar para quedar mirando el techo.

Por último le vino a la mente cierto Uchiha, con aire acondicionado, rodeado de bebidas frías y comiendose un helado... que se deshacía en su lengua... tan tentador...

En su imaginación Sasuke lo miró y le sonrió superiormente.

¡ARRRGGG!

Naruto gritó enfurismado mientras se levantaba de un revés. ¿Cómo se atrevía aquel idiota a invadir sus pensamientos y restregarle por la cara todo lo frío que anhelaba y no poseía?

Esto no quedará así...

Naruto se puso las sandalias y salió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la mansión Uchiha.

(Cambio de escena)

Sasuke se encontraba en su casa únicamente vestido con unos boxers azul oscuro, viendo la televisión y degustando un helado de limón.

Una campanilla atada a la ventana tintineaba a causa del aire acondicionado, y Sasuke tenía los ojos cerrados, lamiendo el halado lentamente y con expresión de calma.

Demasiada calma.

¡Sasuke híbridoooo! (no he podido resistirlo Xd es que me sale eso en las traducciones inglesas)

Sasuke ladeó la cabeza para ver a Naruto entrar por la ventana de la campanita, tapándole el sol y haciendo que la luz rodeara el cuerpo sudoroso del rubio.

De pronto Sasuke recordó que únicamente llevaba los boxers.

¡¿Cómo te atreves a restregarme por la cara que no tengo ventilador!- dijo Naruto entrando del todo a la habitación y dejando pasar el sol.

¿Qué?

¡¿Y encima...! ¿Eh? ¿Eso que tienes ahí es un...helado?- preguntó Naruto intentando evitar que su voz le temblara.

_Necesitaba algo frío con urgencia._

¿Ahora eres ciego?- preguntó Sasuke con ironía mientras mordía el helado llevándose un gran fragmento a la boca.

Naruto cerró la boca fuertemente y se resistió a suplicarle a Sasuke que le dejara probarlo...

_Aún tenía algo de dignidad..._

¡Al diablo con la dignidad!

Naruto se lanzó de rodillas al lado de Sasuke y con la cara más triste y enternecedora que pudiera poner susurró:

Sasuke... solo un trocito... dame un poco..._necesito algo frío..._

El Uchiha abrió los ojos asombrado de lo bajo que podía caer el rubio cuando se trataba de comida.

Sasuke sonrió malvadamente.

No le iba a dar el placer de compartir su helado.

Seguro que Naruto se había comido todos los de su casa y pretendía comerse también el último helado que le quedaba a Sasuke.

No lo iba a permitir.

No- djo simplemente mientras lamía de abajo a arriba el helado poniendo cara de no estar disfrutando nada del helado.

Sasuke...

No- volvió a decir mientras mordía el penúltimo trozo de helado que le quedaba, dejándole únicamente con un bocado grande. _Podría dejárselo a Naruto...¡No! ¡Era su helado!_

Dame...

Naruto se acercó sinuosamente a Sasuke hasta prácticamente reposar en su regazo, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, como hipnotizado por la visión del helado.

Sasuke sintió que se atiesaba notando a Naruto tan de cerca.

Rápidamente Sasuke se metió en la boca el último trozo de helado, esperando que el frescor del postre le refrescara las ideas, ya que su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse por culpa del rubio.

Naruto abrió los ojos alarmado al ver desaparecer el último placer que podía darle frescor.

Sin dudarlo lo persiguió.

Naruto se hundió en la boca de Sasuke resbalando su lengua en el interior de la boca, probando cada rincón de la húmeda caverna probando el sabor a limón del helado ya derretido.

Sasuke, que no se lo esperaba, sintió de pronto un calor que se internaba en su boca fria. Algo mojado que le invadía.

El Uchiha intentó deshacerse del intruso con su própia lengua, haciendo retroceder a la otra, pero cuando consiguió ganar terreno se dio cuenta de que no quería detenerse, así que pasó las fronteras de su boca y se internó en el calor de Naruto.

El portador del Kyubi notó como un gemido subía de su garganta cuando la lengua de Sasuke pasó por debajo de su propia lengua.

Las manos de Sasuke resbalaron detras de la camiseta de tirantes blanca de naruto y comenzaron a subir y bajar por la espalda de Naruto, haciendo que el rubio se extremeciera a causa de las manos frías de Sasuke.

Por el contrario Sasuke sintió que algo caliente que más tarde reconoció como los brazos de Naruto se abrazaban a su cintura.

Ninguno de los dos oyó los pasos tras la puerta, y al notar que estaba abierta el visitante entró.

¡Hola Sasuke-kun! ¡Soy Sakura! ¡Ya he vuelto de las vacaciones te venía a buscar por si querías ir a tomar un hela...!

Sakura se calló cuando vio a ambos jóvenes tumbados en el piso de Sasuke algo escasos de ropa, enredados con los brazos y devorándose mutuamente.

Sasuke paró de besar a Naruto y respirándo pesadamente dijo con voz ronca:

Me acabo de tomar un helado, y de todas formas ahora prefiero algo más caliente, hasta luego Sakura.

Dicho y hecho, Sasuke volvió a besar a Naruto lentamente probando todo su ser.

Sakura se quedó con una macabra sonrisa mientras el shock seguía siendo demasiado fuerte para ella.

Lentamente se dio la vuelta y salió de la residencia Uchiha cerrando la puerta tras de si y dándole cierta intimidad a sus compañeros de equipo.

FIN

Continuara...

Wolas n.n ya está el primer Drabble, jejeje iba escribiendo sobre la marcha, no sabía ni como acabaría XD

Solo advierto de que el fanfic va a ser laaaargo, por que cada vez que se me ocurra un mini-drabble lo ire subiendo nn jejeje supongo que habrá de todo tipo.

Muchas gracias a tooootsss!

Megumi014


	2. Caramelo de fresa

Hola! Aquí tengo el Drabble número dos.

Pareja del Drabble: SasuNaru

Decicado a Lizar-kun! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

DRABBLE NÚMERO DOS

Caramelo de fresa

Naruto estaba sentado en un banco del parque de Konoha, esperando a que llegaran Kakashi, Sasuke y Sakura.

Aquel día le apetecía algo...

Algo dulce...

¿Qué sería?

Mientras Naruto se enfurruñaba en saber que era lo que sus labios proclamaban no se dio cuenta de la llegada de cierto Uchiha.

"Dobe, no pienses tanto o te dolerá la cabeza."

"¿Uh?"- Naruto levantó la cabeza-"¡Urusai Sasuke-baka!"

"Jeh."

Naruto estaba de mal humor.

Quería algo dulce, y no pararía hasta tenerlo.

Desviando la mirada de Sasuke, el Uzumaki observó a los niños que jugaban en el parque, y en un flash de luz lo vio.

Un caramelo.

No un caramelo cualquiera.

Su caramelo.

"Waaaaa"

Naruto lanzó un grito de guerra y se lanzó hacia el niño que estaba apunto de desenvolver su precioso caramelo.

Mientras todos los niños huían despavoridos ante el ataque inesperado de Naruto, el niño del caramelo miró con curiosidad al kitsune.

Viendo la mirada que Naruto le lanzaba a su caramelo sonrió.

"¿Quieres? Tengo muchos."

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido de no tener que luchar por su querido caramelo.

El rubio tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado cuando alargó la mano para recibir el dulce.

"Gracias"

"De nada"- contestó el niño, y se marchó a jugar con sus amigos.

Naruto tenía una mueca zorruna cuando observó su caramelo de fresa. No le gustaba demasiado la fresa, pero al fin y al cabo, era dulce.

Sasuke había observado con atención la escena. Una ligera sonrisa cruzó sus labios y supo de manera inmediata la mejor manera de fastidiar a su dobe.

Su dobe...

Hacía tiempo que Sasuke sentía algo por el rubio que se encontraba delante suyo observando el caramelo con gula.

Dando un par de pasos hacia delante alargó la mano y le quitó el caramelo de sus manos.

"Tanto dulce no es bueno para ti Usuratonkachi"

Y con un rápido movimiento de mano desenvolvió el caramelo y se lo llevó a la boca.

Ugh. Fresa. No le gustaba.

La cara de Naruto era la viva imagen del terror.

"S-S-S-S-S-S-S-Sa-Sas-uk-e..."- Naruto no podía creer que el dulce que tanto anhelaba se estaba fundiendo en los labios del moreno.

Como por un encantamiento los ojos de Naruto no perdían de vista la boca de Sasuke.

El Uchiha se ruborizó cuestionándose si había sido buena idea hacer aquello.

En menos de un segundo Naruto se había zambullido en Sasuke buscando desesperadamente con su lengua aquel caramelo de fresa.

Sasuke abrió los ojos mientras su cara tomaba el color de una remolacha e intentaba apartar a Naruto de su espacio vital.

Únicamente consiguió que el kitsune lanzara un quejido por no tener el contacto de SU caramelo en su lengua, así que volvió a la carga pellizcando el labio inferior de Sasuke con sus dientes para que Sasuke le abriera la boca.

Cerrando los ojos fuertemente, Sasuke dejó que Naruto estuviera a sus anchas para explorar su boca en busca del caramelo, hasta que de tanto rozarlo el caramelo de deshizo del todo.

Los dos ninjas se separaron ruborizados y cogiendo el aire agotado de sus pulmones.

"¡Nunca más se te ocurra volver a robarme mi caramelo Sasuke-baka!"

Sasuke sonrió al ver el temblor de Naruto y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

"Te lo robaré las veces que haga falta mientras vengas a buscarlo."

Y sin dejarle tiempo para pensar en lo que había dicho Sasuke volvió a besar a Naruto.

Al fin y al cabo, el sabor a fresa ya no le desagradaba tanto.

OWARI

Wolas nn muchísimas gracias a todos los reviews que recibí en el drabble pasado, aki los fics serán independientes los unos de los otros o quizas en algun momento hago una minisegunda parte n.n

Espero que os haya gustado!

Hasta el siguiente drabble!

Megumi014


	3. Cuenta atrás

Wolas! Soy Megumi014 de nuevo u.u siento muchísimo no haber escrito durante tanto tiempo, pero estaba de vacaciones y no había ganas de poner la materia gris en marcha. Ahora que ha empezado el curso supongo que escribiré más a menudo n.n

En fin, este es mi tercer drabble espero que lo disfrutéis nOn!

Advertencias: ...SaaaasuNaaaaru no llega a yaoi, es un tierno shonen-ai (woooo)

Cuenta atrás

-"Dobe."

-"¡No me llames dobe, baka!"

-"Estoy seguro de que no serías capaz de contar hacia atrás desde diez."

-"¿A qué viene eso? ¡Claro que puedo!"

-"¿Estas seguro?"

-"... Tu mirada no me gusta."

-"Jeh, no saber ni contar desde diez, ya veo que no eres demasiado listo."

-"¡Soy listo!"

-"Demuestramelo."

-"... Diez, nueve, ocho, si-siete..."

-"¿Por qué paras?"

-"¿Po-Porqué te estás acercando tanto?"

-"¿Y tu por que no puedes contar atrás desde diez?"

-"...Diez, nueve, ocho, siete, se-seis, cin... ¡Sasuke-baka no te acerques tanto!"

-"Lo que está claro es que eres un dobe."

-"¡Grrr! DIEZ, NUEVE, OCHO, SIETE, SEIS, CINCO, Cu-cuatro, t-t-tres... Sa-Sasuke yo…"

-"Acaba de una vez..."

-"Hm... dos... uno... ¡hmpf!"

-"..."

-"..."

-"Te quiero."

FIN

Ñejejejeje! un drabble como ha de ser XD cortito muajajaja siento haberos dejado con sabor a poco nnU es que quería actualizar este fic de una vez. Que conste que tengo tres más preparados y son más largos, como one-shoots.

Wenus, gracias a todos los que hayáis leído este fic nOn se agradecen reviews! Que hace bastante que no recibo... v.v eso me pasa por vaga.

Hasta la próxima!

Megumi014


	4. El Bosque de las Luces

Wolas a todos n.n! Por fin paso a limpio este one-shot. Si, he dicho one-shot y estaba dudando de si subirlo aquí o hacerlo aparte, pero era más fácil agregar un capítulo nuevo XD

Bueno este fic contiene SasuNaru y algo de Sak... Sak... arg me cuesta escribirlo, SakuSasu (auch X.x me ha dolido)¡¡pero nada serio! Yo soy sasunaruyaoifan XDD

El tema de esta vez es AU (universo alternativo), con seres fantasiosos y poco diálogo. No se si os gustará es la primera vez que intento algo así.

¡Que aproveche!

**El bosque de las luces**

El bosque por la noche esconde muchos secretos.

Las flores se cierran en la oscuridad, y tu respiración se encoge por el abrumador hechizo que parece envolverte en las tinieblas.

Las luces del bosque son muchas: los rayos de la luna filtrados entre las ramas de los árboles; las pequeñas hadas de colores, que a simple vista parecerían tonalidades del bosque de no ser por la parpadeante luz que emiten sus alas, las telarañas de las mujeres araña que se esconde de la luz del día y aguardan la oscuridad de la noche, entre las sombras, al acecho de alguna presa...

Un muchacho llamado Sasuke Uchiha Van Val Decousier, pese a su temprana edad, era un investigador de la naturaleza del Bosque de las Luces, un nombre muy inocente para un lugar con tanto misterio.

Cada noche, Sasuke se internaba junto a su bloc de notas y su cámara de fotos en busca de algún nuevo misterio que desentrañar. Había sido él el descubridor de muchas criaturas de aquel bosque: pequeños caballos blancos con pequeños cuernos a lo largo de su lomo, seres de color verde con escamas en lugar de piel y las mujeres cisne.

Estas últimas criaturas eran de una belleza sorprendente. Pero pese a su pacífico aspecto, inspiraban temor en el joven investigador.

Todas las noches eran un abanico de posibilidades de encontrarse al gran príncipe que decían que habitaba en aquellos parajes. La leyenda contaba que aquellos que veían la luz que rodeaba a la criatura quedaban hipnotizados y que su hechizo te envolvía para siempre. No dormías, no comías, no bebías, no pensabas más que en la belleza del animal. Te atrapaba con sus nueve colas y no te soltaba nunca más.

Se decía que cada cola albergaba el poder de conceder un deseo. Muchos habían profanado el bosque en busca de aquel poder y nunca habían regresado.

Sasuke tenía la obsesión de encontrarse con aquel ser, de observarle con delirio y de conocer su nombre. Como investigador, su sueño era encontrar a la criatura más extraña del mundo, y aquella parecía serlo.

De pronto, Sasuke oyó un crujido de ramas a su izquierda.

Su corazón se aceleró con el pensamiento de encontrarse a la bella criatura, pero lo único que encontró fue a una mujer de cabello rosado y completamente desnuda. El único hecho sobrenatural de aquella fémina era el de las plumas blancas que se unían a sus lacios cabellos.

-"Sasuke..."

-"Sakura por favor, transfórmate, sabes que no eres tú lo que me interesa de este bosque y no conseguirás nada con tu cuerpo desnudo".

La mirada de Sakura, antes verde cual doncella perdida, adquirió un color rojizo y sus ojos se estrecharon.

Sasuke trató de parecer sereno. Por mucho que Sakura no inspirara más que inocencia, su frío corazón de cisne blanco se cristalizaba en su interior.

La muchacha rodeó el cuello del muchacho con los brazos y se acercó peligrosamente.

Sasuke suspiró y como último recurso cogió una de las plumas de su pelo.

-"¡No!"

Sakura trató de rescatar su pluma, pero Sasuke se lo impidió.

-"Por favor Sakura, olvídame".

Los rojizos ojos de Sakura parecieron dudar, pero aquella pluma era su preferencia.

-"En el este".

-"¿Que?"

-"Lo que estás buscando está en aquella dirección, en el este. Devuélveme mi pluma".

Sasuke la observó con cuidado. Después esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa y le colocó de nuevo la pluma en su cabeza mientras le besaba la frente.

-"Gracias".

Al alejarse, la joven muchacha brilló con un tono azulado y las plumas de su cabeza crecieron hasta cubrir su cuerpo y una vez se desplegaron lo único que podía verse en aquel rincón de bosque era a un cisne de ojos verdes con las plumas rosadas debajo de sus alas.

El joven Uchiha recorría el bosque hacia el este, tal y como la mujer cisne le había recomendado, en busca del animal misterioso que deseaba.

Sasuke recordaba que sus compañeros de estudio siempre le habían dicho que tenía algo sobrenatural en sus facciones. Ojos negros como la misma oscuridad, cabellos que el mismo cuervo envidiaría y de piel blanca, propia de un vampiro. Además, que siempre estuviera leyendo libros de seres mitológicos y de criaturas mágicas no ayudaba demasiado a reafirmar su humanidad.

Paso a paso avanzaba por los senderos que ya se conocía en busca de algo anormal, ignorando las telarañas plateadas y las luces de colores que mucha gente consideraría extrañas.

Sasuke nunca llevaba reloj, puesto que dentro del bosque las horas carecían de importancia, pero por su intuición pensó que serían cerca de las 12 de la noche.

La luna estaba en su máximo esplendor y Sasuke llegó a un claro en el que la hierba era suave y verde como los ojos de Sakura en su forma humana, además de estar humedecida a causa de la proximidad de un lago profundo.

Sasuke, siguiendo un impulso, se quitó los zapatos y dejó su bloc de notas y su cámara de fotos a los pies de un árbol.

Cuando puso sus pies descalzos sobre la hierba sintió como si su cuerpo fuera cosquilleado por una cola peluda, pero mirando hacia todos los lados no encontró nada.

Llegó al centro del claro y se sentó, disfrutando de la brisa nocturna que silbaba entre las ramas y del suave color de la luna que le bañaba.

Casi había olvidado su búsqueda cuando una luz entre los árboles llamó su atención.

El corazón se le aceleró y comenzó a batir con insistencia cuando un pequeño zorro de nueve colas salió de entre los matorrales y le miró con unos ojos azules que el mismísimo cielo envidiaría.

Poco a poco y con cautela el zorro se acercó al investigador y le olfateó con cuidado. Moviendo las colas con apreciación, saltó de manera que parecía levitar en el aire y se recostó en su regazo, ronroneando contento.

Sasuke observó con deleite el resplandor dorado y los ojos entrecerrados de la criatura.

Temblando de emoción, levantó una mano y acarició el lomo del pequeño zorro.

El animal levantó la cabeza y lamió la mano que ahora reposaba en su hocico.

Sasuke sintió que todo lo que había estado buscando en su corta vida se hallaba en aquel pequeño zorro.

_¿Cómo podía ser aquella la criatura que tantas vidas se había llevado?_

Un aullido de hombre lobo resonó en el bosque y el pequeño zorro saltó del regazo de Sasuke alarmado.

-"¡No!"- gritó el Uchiha- "¡No te vayas!"

El zorro se dio la vuelta y miró largamente a Sasuke dudando de si alejarse o no.

Lentamente su brillantez incrementó y delante del moreno se plantó un joven de su edad, con el cabello dorado al igual que el pelaje del zorro y con los mismos ojos azules que tanto le habían cautivado.

Sasuke abrió los ojos mirando sorprendido al joven desnudo entre la luz de la luna, notando el detalle de que sus nueve colas seguían en su parte trasera y que lentamente se enroscaron en si mismo.

-"Te quiero".

Sasuke parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza como si no acabara de oír ni ver bien.

-"¿Que?"

-"Te quiero"- repitió el zorro humano- "Quiero tu sangre, tu corazón. Quiero que vengas conmigo".

-"¿P-Puedes hablar?"

-"Ven".

Sasuke notó como sus piernas se movían solas y pronto estuvo entre los brazos del rubio, que rodeó también al moreno, quedando los dos abrazados.

_¿Por qué no puedo resistirme a él?_

Los ojos del zorro se volvieron rojizos al igual que Sakura cuando mostraba su lado más salvaje, y las marcas de sus mejillas en forma de bigotes felinos aumentaron de tamaño.

Las colas apretaron fuertemente sus cuerpos haciendo que Sasuke notara la desnudez de su acompañante.

El humano sintió como su cuerpo hervía ante las caricias del rubio, y cuando sintió los dientes de zorro en su cuello no se resistió. Un escozor pinchó en el cuello del Uchiha, creando una marca negra ensangrentada donde la criatura le había mordido. De pronto sintió que sus ojos se derretían y el negro cubrió su visión, haciendo que un alarido de dolor saliera de sus labios.

La criatura lamió la herida de Sasuke mientras este jadeaba recostado en el rubio e intentaba centrar la mirada.

Por fin, su vista recuperó su antiguo esplendor y lo primero que vio fue la mirada angelical del zorro, con un cielo por ojos y unos diamantes por dientes.

Sin poder controlar su cuerpo levantó la mano y acarició la mejilla del joven, que rebosaba tanta inocencia que a Sasuke se le hacía impensable que acabara de morderle el cuello.

El zorro bajó su cara y besó a Sasuke suavemente, como una mariposa, reposando sus labios sobre los del moreno y alejándolos como si tuviese miedo de que le hiciera daño.

Sasuke estuvo apunto de ceder a sus caricias cuando en in instante recuperó la cordura y vio su reflejo en los ojos azules del otro. Los ojos que tanto le habían dolido eran ahora rojos con unas marcas negras alrededor se su pupila.

_Sharingan..._

Sasuke había leído sobre aquellos ojos.

Eran los ojos de alguien mordido por un demonio.

-"¡No!"

Sasuke empujó al zorro y se alejó de él.

El ojiazul lanzó un sonido lastimero y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, haciendo que Sasuke estuviera apunto de caer de nuevo, pero las palabras salieron de su boca sin dudar.

-"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

-"Naruto".

El humano no necesitó escuchar nada más.

Naruto era el nombre del humano que hacía 500 años fue poseído por el demonio Kyuubi y había destrozado por completo una aldea próxima al bosque llamada Konoha.

_¿Así que era aquella la famosa criatura que residía en el bosque?_

Sasuke recordó que según los libros que había leído, aquel ser no podía decir mentiras, y que para evitar que sus presas escaparan las embaucaba y besaba hasta que caían delirantes y no podían hacer más que obedecer sus órdenes.

Sasuke sintió un estremecimiento placentero cuando recordó las palabras de Naruto: "te quiero". La criatura no podía mentir... y sus labios eran tan suaves...

-"Ven conmigo".

La voz de Naruto llegó a sus sentidos y supo al momento que ya había caído presa del hechizo. No podía huir. Pero tampoco quería hacerlo.

Se acercó al zorro y abrazándole le besó suavemente.

-"Toda mi vida te he estado buscando y no pienso marcharme..."

Los ojos de Naruto volvieron a su sobrenatural color rojizo y su sonrisa malvada incrementó.

-"Y yo te he estado esperando..."- contestó mientras lamía la marca de su cuello.

Ambos se perdieron entre las sombras y el único recuerdo que quedó de Sasuke fue su bloc de notas y su cámara de fotos, aunque nunca nadie los encontró.

FIN

¿Qué os ha parecido? Please, dejadme review si os ha gustado T,T los adoro! Es lo que me motiva para escribir XD

También me gustaría mucho agradecer todo aquel que se leyó "cuenta atrás", el capítulo 3 de drabbles. Me alegro de que aunque fuera corto no os decepcionara XD

No se si lo habréis notado, pero este fic me sirve para experimentar maneras de escribir XD

Un beso a todos y hasta el próximo drabble.

Megumi014


	5. Espejo de Oesed

Wolas! Actualización del quinto capítulo Xd no me lo acabo de creer. Para empezar, decir que este drabble es una simple excusa para actualizar y no me deis por muerta.

¡Lo siento! Una cosa llamada segundo de bachillerato no me deja escribir. Los otros fics habrán de esperar. No me veo capacitada para escribir el ciclo lunar, que tanto me gusta, pensando en el examen de historia de mañana.

En fin, espero que os guste el mini drabble que aquí os dejo. El espejo de Oesed es propiedad de J.K.Rowling, y Naruto de Kishimoto Xd tan solo los tomo prestados.

Advertencias: ... SasuNaru...

**Espejo de Oesed**

En un tranquilo día de verano, Kakashi envió al equipo siete a realizar la pequeña misión de búsqueda que les habían encargado. Sasuke y Naruto fueron por un lado y Sakura y Kakashi por el otro. La misión consistía en encontrar un espejo muy querido para un anciano.

-¡Pues vaya!- gimió Naruto mientras buscaba entre los arbustos alguna pista que los llevara hacia el espejo perdido- ¿Por qué se empeñan en mandarnos estas tontas misiones?

-Por que ahora no hay misiones importantes, dobe- respondió con simplicidad Sasuke mientras se adentraba en el bosque oteando en la maleza.

Buscaron durante un rato en silencio mientras rastreaban cada pequeño rincón del bosque. Al fin y al cabo no sabían el tamaño de dicho espejo.

-Sasuke, ¿qué tiene de especial ese objeto?- preguntó Naruto mientras se sentaba en el tronco caído de un árbol y seguía con la mirada a su pálido compañero.

-¿Algún día te leerás la información que nos dan sobre las misiones?- preguntó a su vez Sasuke parando de buscar y devolviéndole la mirada a Naruto. Ante el silencio del rubio Sasuke suspiró y se sentó a su lado- Ese espejo te muestra tus deseos más profundos.

-Ah... ¿Eso quiere decir que me reflejará siendo maestro Hokage?

-¿Ese es tu deseo más profundo?

Naruto se sorprendió ligeramente ante el ronco tono de voz de Sasuke, y tosió mientras se ruborizaba ligeramente.

-Supongo que sí... ¿Y tú? ¿Cuál es tu deseo más profundo?

Sasuke miró a Naruto sin decir nada, y cuando el rubio comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, desvió la mirada y contestó:

-Matar a mi hermano.

-Ah...

Ambos jóvenes quedaron en un silencio ligeramente incómodo.

-Sigamos buscando- dijo Sasuke mientras se levantaba del tronco.

Al poco rato de reemprender la búsqueda, Naruto miró de reojo al Uchiha.

-_¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que Sasuke me oculta algo?_- pensó.

El susodicho giró de pronto la cabeza para encontrar a Naruto observándolo, y este tropezó hacia delante del sobresalto.

-¡Ay!

-¡Dobe!

Sasuke se adelantó rápidamente para comprobar el estado de su rival, y se lo encontró tirado sobre algo que parecía relucir.

-¡Auch! ¿Pero que es esto?- dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba desorientado.

La pareja se inclinó sobre el objeto recostado en el suelo y vieron que se trataba de un espejo de cuerpo entero con las letras de Oesed grabadas en el marco.

-Al final tu torpeza será útil y todo.

-¡Calla!

Entre quejas y piques lograron poner el espejo en pie sin romperlo.

-Con la cabeza tan dura que tienes me extraña que no se haya roto.

Naruto fue a protestar cuando de pronto abrió los ojos asombrado al ver el reflejo que le mostraba el espejo.

Sasuke vio extrañado como el rubio paraba de replicar y siguió su mirada, para encontrar su mayor deseo al otro lado del espejo.

El silencio envolvió a los genin cuando el grado de rubor de sus caras fue aumentando.

Naruto no podía despegar la mirada de aquella visión.

¿De verdad era aquél su deseo más profundo?

A medida que fue aumentando el grado de intensidad del sueño Naruto giró ligeramente la cabeza para observar a su compañero, esperando encontrárselo con una mirada de satisfacción al haber matado a su hermano.

Pero lo que se encontró fue a un Sasuke sonrojado que lo miraba fijamente.

Naruto se encontró con un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar. ¿Cuál sería el deseo de Sasuke?

El rubio desvió de nuevo la mirada al espejo y se sonrojó de nuevo.

-¿Naruto?

Sobresaltado, el Uzumaki se volvió hacia Sasuke y se lo encontró ligeramente más cerca que momentos atrás.

-¿Q-Qué?

-¿Qué es lo que deseas?- susurró mientras se acercaba más a él.

-Y-Yo...

Lo único que Naruto podía sentir aparte del fuerte bombeo de su corazón era la suave respiración de Sasuke ante sus labios.

Echando un último vistazo al espejo, Naruto vio que lo que deseaba, era justo lo que tenía delante, y sin pensárselo más, dijo:

-Te deseo a ti.

Naruto cerró los ojos cuando sus labios se juntaron a los de Sasuke.

Cuando se separaron, Naruto dijo algo nervioso:

-¿Y tu? ¿Q-Qué es lo que deseas?

Sasuke sonrió maliciosamente y acercándose al oído de Naruto susurró:

-Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos a mi casa.

-¡Qué!- gritó Naruto mientras se ruborizaba más de lo que ya estaba.

-Estoy seguro de que mi deseo es más... como decirlo... adulto que el tuyo, ya me entiendes.

Entre las profundidades del bosque, podían oírse las voces de dos adolescentes que muy pronto consumirían su mayor deseo.

FIN

¡Puaj! Xd me ha quedado caramelizado en extremo. Si os soy sincera, no me ha gustado demasiado, ¿pero que se puede pedir a las 0:17 de la noche? No seáis muy crueles conmigo por favor XD agradecería algún pequeño review por malvado que sea.

_Los sueños desaparecen cuando se hacen realidad_ – La frase culpable de una cancion de Mago de Oz que me inspiró para este fic. Claro que a Sasuke y a Naruto les queda cuerda para rato Xd

El que no sepa que ocurría dentro del espejo le recomiendo buscar un buen lemon por aquí y que se quede a gusto XD

¡Hasta el próximo drabble!

Megumi014


End file.
